Konoha's Guide To Helpful Tips
by sar-animeluver24
Summary: Check out some helpful tips from the nine rookies! Incudles tips on ramen, being cool, to fashion, chips, and more!
1. table of contents

Dear readers, the 9 rookies will tell you as much tips as they can on their topic. I hope they can help you!

------------------------

Table of Contents

Chapter 2………Naruto's Guide to Ramen

Chapter 3………Sasuke's Guide to Being Cool

Chapter 4………Sakura's Guide to Hiding your big Forehead

Chapter 5………Shino's Guide to Bugs

Chapter 6………Kiba/Akamaru's Guide to Picking out a Pet

Chapter 7………Hinata's Guide on how to Act

Chapter 8……….Shikamaru's Guide on how to Sleep

Chapter 9………..Chouji's Guide to Chips

Chapter 10………Ino's Guide to Fashion

Chapter 11……..Ino's results: Hot or Not

Chapter 12……..Best Guide Awards Choices

Chapter 13...Best Guide Awards

------------------------

Ps. please review and tell what kind of tips I should put for the characters or if I should put more people in and also tell me what tip they should do.

No flames and please Review!

Sarah


	2. naruto

Chapter 2: Naruto

Naruto: I LOVE RAMEN! I LOVE RAMEN! I LOVE RAMEN, I LOVE THE FLAVOURS!BEEF!CHICKEN!PORK!I LOVE THEM ALL!

Sakura: CAN YOU JUST START ALREADY!

Naruto: ok he said trembling with fear.

* * *

Naruto :the numbers are me! 

1. Always buy instant ramen or go to Ichiraku (A/N: is that how to spell it?) they make it for you

2.Before eating you have to wash your hands or your precious ramen will be ruined!

Sasuke: Why do you even have to wash your hands, it's not like you're going to use your hands to eat you use chopsticks, dobe.

Naruto: Whatever teme this is my story not yours so leave me alone with my ramen!

Everyone: Ok, they said while sweat dropping.

3.Say a prayer eating your ramen or you will disrespect your ramen.

4.Always eat a lot at Ichiraku so you might get a discount and you can eat more!

Hinata: Umm, n-narruto won't y-you g-get FAT if-f y-you eat too much? She asked while blushing.

Naruto: Nonsense ramen won't get you fat!

Chouji: It got me fat that's why I don't eat it as much anymore now I eat BBQ chips he said munching on his chips.

Then everyone looked at him like this: Oo.

5.Pay the owner when you're done eating or you might not be able to eat there anymore.

Well I'm done! I hope you liked the ramen guide!

* * *

Reviews & suggestions! 

sarah!


	3. sasuke

**Chapter 3: Sasuke**

Aka: Akamaru, Shika:Shikamaru

Sasuke:I'm ready to begin

* * *

1: Always wear black sunglasses, well not always but sometimes.

Ino: Ooh that was such a cool tip Sasuke, no wonder you're the master of coolness!

Naruto: It wasn't that cool and why do you even need to wear sunglasses anyway teme?

Sasuke: It makes you look cool and mysterious.

Kiba: No wonder Shino wears black sunglasses, he whispered to Aka.

Aka: Arf, arf barked aka meaning "wow I want to wear black sunglasses!

Shino: …

2. Wear something dark to go with it so ppl will think you have great sense of fashion.

3. Talk with attitude and maybe even act cold to get ppl's attention.

Shika: That seems too troublesome to do.

Ino: Everthing is troublesome for you lazy-bum! Yelled Ino

4. When you're shopping buy lot's of stuff so so you can show-off to ppl how rich you are.

5: If you got talent don't be afraid show them what it is unless it's really geeky!

6. Be friends with an emo.(A/N: wat does that mean, i put that in their cuz of a review)

Sasuke: done, go Sakura it's your turn.

Sakura: ok! She said excitedly

* * *

Review and suggestions!plzz!

Sarah: I'll try to update soon!

Next chap:Sakura


	4. sakura

Chapter 4: Sakura

Sakura:Done and ready to start!

Ino:Done with what!

Sakura: Preparing.

Everyone: Then just go start!

Sakura:Ok

* * *

Sakura: The person beside the number is me!

1. If you have bangs and a big forehead, use it to cover it. If you don't have bangs grow some if you're that desperate.

Ino: Forehead girl you're only doing this topic is because you have a big forehead andyou're the master of hiding it!

Sakura: Shut up Ino-pig I'm trying to do a guide here!

2. Hide behind anything to block your forehead from people seeing it.

3. Use you're hitai (forehead protect) and put it on your forehead at all times! It will prevent people from seeing it and to protect it from getting hurt to make it grow any bigger.

4. Always wear a hat or a hood everywhere (make sure it covers you're forehead).

Sakura: Good thing I'm wearing one, she thought.

5. Try to make other people's forehead bigger than yours so yours will appear less large.

Sakura: Well that's all for my guide! Hope you liked it!

* * *

Hope you like it!

Reviews & suggestions!

Sarah


	5. shino

Chapter 5: Shino

Shika: Shikamaru

* * *

Shino: I LOVE BUGS! I LOVE BUGS! I LOVE BUGS! I LOVE BUGS! I LOVE BUGS! He screamed.

Shino: Ok I'm ready

START!

the # is me

1. When you see bugs don't squish them, hurt'em, or step on them. If you do my bugs will hunt you down!

2. Instead of doing awful things to them keep them as pets

Sasuke: Hn

Shika: Troublesome

Ino: Just shut up and listen.

3. Feed bugs: leafs, honey (bees) and e.ct. (A/N: Review for more please and do bees actually eat honey?)

Sakura: Hehe…I'll try a feeding an ant a leaf, later.

4. Most important tip: LOVE BUGS!

Shino: YAY I'M DONE BUGS NOW I CAN PLAY WITH YOU!

* * *

Reviews!plz! 


	6. KibaAkamaru

Chapter 6: Kiba/ Akamaru

Aka: Akamaru

If it has a K beside it that means Kiba is doing that tip and if it has an A then Akamaru is doing the tip.

* * *

You ready to start Akamaru? Kiba asked

Arf, arf he barked back meaning yes I am!

K1: To Buy Pets / Stuff for your pet go to: Petcetra, Wal-mart, Superstore, Pet planet, and e.c.t (A/N: Review for more)

K2: Top Ten Lists of a Good Pet:

**1. Dogs**

**2. Bugs**

**3. Turtle**

**4. Bird**

**5. Bunny/Rabbit**

**6. Pigs**

**7. Hamsters**

**8. Fish**

**9. Rats**

**10. Cats (A/N: Aka hates cats)**

A 3: Arf, arf. He barked

Naruto: Kiba, What did he say?

Kiba: He said Always feed your pet at least 3 times a day so it won't die.

Everyone: oh

K 4: Give it lots of attention and train it well.

K+A 5: MOST IMPORTANT TIP: PISK DOGS AS YOUR PET!

DOGS

DOGS

DOGS

YEA!

DONE !

* * *

Review needed and suggestions!

Sarah

Next chapter: Hinata


	7. hinata

Chapter 7: Hinata

Naruto: Good luck out there Hinata!

Hinata: H-Hai she said back while blushing

* * *

T-the n-numbers a-are m-me

1. C-chose 1 or 2 t-things f-from the c-category and a-act like I-it .T-these are t-the c-choices:

**1. S-SHY**

**2. C-COOL**

**3. L-LAZY**

**4. P-POPULAR**

**5. A-AVENGER**

**6. A-ANOWING**

**7. S-SMART**

**8. K-KIND**

**9. H-HONEST**

**10. B-BRAVE**

Hinata: F-for m-me I c-chose: **S-SHY A-AND K-KIND.**

2. W-hen a-act l-like what y-you c-chose a-and I-if y-you feel I-it isn't y-you pick a different c-category.

Naruto: Nice tip Hinata!

Hinata: ( blushing ) Arigato Naruto-Kun.

3. T-to act l-like y-your c-category r-really f-feel it in you. F-for an e-example I a-act s-shy a-and I k-know b-because I don't t-talk all c-connected and I a-also b-blush a-a lot.

Hinata: I c-can't think o-of a-any m-more s-so I'm done!

* * *

Done I hope you like it!

Reviews!

Sarah

Next Chapter Shikamaru


	8. shikamaru

Chapter 8: Shikamaru

Shika: Shikamaru

* * *

Shika: The numbers are me, troublesome

1. Get a pillow and fluff it up before you put your head on top of it

Ino: Why do have to fluff up the pillow?

Chouji: because, so it will be comfy

Shika: that's right Chouji, I have taught you well.

Ino: wait, you have lessons for these?

Sakura: there like turning into Gai-sensei and Lee (whispered to Ino)

Shika: I heard that! And we aren't turning into Gai-sensei and Lee! And stop bothering me! I want to finish this quickly to get back to my cloud watching! This is very troublesome.

Ino: whoa Shika! Take a tic-tac. Your breath smells!

Shika: just leave me alone already! Go shoo!

Ino: fine Mr. Grouch! But mark my words I will be back!

2. Ok, lay down on something soft and comfy; do not move while someone tucks you in your comfy spot.

Shika: hey, Ino come here! I need you do something

Ino: yea what.

Shika: TUCK ME IN! TUCK ME IN! TUCK ME IN!

Ino: WTF! Is that why you called me over here!

Shika: yea. So could u?

Ino: fine here you lazy baby!

Shika: I am not a baby! I am smarter than a baby!

Ino: whatever

3. Shut your eyes carefully trying not to move, and fall into deep sleep to dream wonderful dreams.

Shika: snore…

Chouji: dude, are you asleep?

Shika: mmm

Chouji: ok whatever

* * *

Done! Reviews and suggestions! Plz

sarah


	9. chouji

Chapter 9: Chouji

* * *

Ino: Chouji are you ready, it's almost time for you to start!

Chouji: Just wait one more bag of chips! It's to calm you down you now!

Everyone: Ok, just start already!

Chouji: Ok! He said while finishing up the bag of chips

* * *

1. When you're shopping always go to the chip section first!

2. Only pick: BBQ chips, Lays, Doritos, Sun chips, Cheetos.

Naruto: Why only those?

Chouji: Because they're the best one in the whole entire world! He said while laughing

Naruto: How do you know it's the best?

Chouji: I tasted all of the chips in the whole entire world!

Naruto: Oh

3. Do not accuse Lays and Doritos that they taste the same! They are both special kinds of chips! Reasons on how they how they're different:

**1. Lays are in a circle shape and Doritos are triangle!**

**2. They taste different and look different!**

**3. They are made by different companies (A/N: Are they?)**

Chouji: Do not accuse!

Person: Oh did you know that Lays and Doritos taste the same?

Chouji: THEY DO NOT TASTE THE SAME! He yelled while using his jutsu and squishing the guy (A/N: Poor guy...hehe!)

Everyone: So that's what will happen if you accuse Lays and Doritos

4. To decide the best chip look at the price if it costs a lot that means it's the best one! If you don't have enough money for that buy the next one that costs a lot.

Chouji: Done. I hope no one stole my chips!

* * *

Done!

Review and Suggestions!

Sarah


	10. ino

Chapter 10: Ino

-----------------------------------------

Chouji: Ino! Ino! Hurry up it's your turn!

Ino: Ok, ok I just need to finish brushing my hair. I have to look good you know or no one will believe my tips!

Everyone: Ok, they while sweat dropping.

Ino: Ok I'm done! Wow I look fine and ready to shine.

Sakura: Just go already! You're wasting time!

Ino: Ok, ok!

---------------------------------

Ino: The numbers are moi .ok? Oh yea since I'm special something cool is for the end

-----------------------------

1. Always wear matching clothes. For an example if you have a black shirt short sleeve with a bit of pink on it and the same colors for shoes and a black skirt it would ,so totally match!

Naruto: What kind of tip was that! Boys don't wear skirts!

Ino: Oh, who cares? Boys can wear kilts.

Naruto: Whatever! He said sadly

Hinata: I-it's o-ok N-Naruto, y-you c-can b-borrow m-my b-black s-skirt.

Naruto: Arigato Hinata-chan! He said while hugging her, which made her blush.

2. Wear accessories with your matching clothes but, make sure they match. For an example for an accessory one are earrings.

Ino: Hey Chouji, Shika are you guys wearing those earrings that I gave you?

Chouji: Yup

Shika: Troublesome to put them on but, I managed to put them on.

Ino: Good!

3. Make sure your favorite thing is to shop, shop, shop!

Ino: Hehe, she giggled.

--------------------------

Ino: Now for the surprise! It's a voting thing. To vote you have to review and the results will be told on the next chapter! The topic is fashionable things you wear if they're hot or not!

**Hot or Not!**

For guys:

1. Kilts. Hot or Not?

2. Earrings. Hot or Not?

3. Spiky Hair. Hot or Not?

4. Long Hair. Hot or Not?

5. Pink Shirts. Hot or Not?

------------------------

For girls:

1. Mini Skirts. Hot or Not?

2. Really Short Hair. Hot or Not?

3. Long Skirts. Hot or Not?

4. Dresses. Hot or Not?

5. Braided Hair. Hot or Not?

-------------------

Ino: Well I'm done! Don't forget to vote or i'll cut your hair while you're sleeping!

Choji: What if the person is already bald?

Shika: Troublesome!

Ino: Whatever just vote!

----------------------

Done! Reviews!  
Hope you like it!  
Sarah


	11. ino's results: HOT or NOT!

Chapter 11: Ino's Results

Sarah: R&R or Ino will do something bad to you!

Ino: YEA!

-----

Ino: Hey I'm back everyone! Please read results! Remember don't be disappointed about the results. Something are going to be a try you decide yourself if it is Hot or Not. Now, with the results.

For guys:

1. Kilts. Not!

2. Earrings. Hot and Not! TIE!

Shikamaru and Chouji: Good it's not hot or not, just normal.

3. Spiky Hair. Hot!

Naruto: My hair is C-COOL! Yea!

4. Long Hair. Not!

Neji: Hey why not! It's cool!

5. Pink Shirts. Not!

---

For girls:

1. Mini Skirts. Not!

Ino: Sad! I love Mini skirts!

2. Really Short Hair. Not!

Hinata: N-not h-hot?

3. Long Skirts. Not!

4. Dresses. Hot and Not! TIE!

5. Braided Hair. Not!

Tenten: Aww, I was thinking of getting it braided.

Sakura: Oh it's ok Tenten, those results are wrong!

Tenten: R-really

Ino: No they are true! They were voted so don't complain!

Sakura and Tenten: Ok

---

Ino: I hope you like the results and please review again or I'll dress you-up in the NOT clothes, INCLUDING the boys if you are a girl and if you are a boy also with the girls clothes! Muwwhhaaa!

Chouji: Calm done Ino, your done so just go away!

Ino: Oh fine!

-------

Thx for reading! Please R&R!  
:D  
Sarah


	12. Shinobi Tip Awards Choices

Chapter 12: Shinobi Tip Awards Choices

---

Sakura: Hey welcome peoples! Here we are again! Pleases R&R!

Sarah: Thanks for saying that:D (Gives Sakura a cookie.)

Sakura: YAY!(Eats cookie)

Naruto: Hey how come I didn't get one?

Sarah: Don't complain! If you win an award I'll give you a trophy and a cookie! How about that?

Naruto: Oh fine!

---

Now: with the story.

Sarah: Hello I'm going to explain the kinds of awards!

Fifth: Worst Tip

Fourth: (You decide)

Third: Best Tip

Second: Funniest Tip

First: Best Overall

Does everybody get it?

Naruto: Nope!

Sasuke: DOBE

Naruto: Maybe if you explain it to me I'll get it!

Shikamaru: No matter how many times we explain it to you; you still won't get it!

Ino: WHOA! No need to yell!

Sarah: SHUT UP EVERYONE!

Everyone: OK! (Horrified)

Sarah: So readers review and vote which one should win the award also what the Fourth one too! Next chappie will be the last and will be the results of the awards…and cookies!

---

Naruto and Sakura: R&R!

Naruto POV

Hehe I'm going to get a cookie!

**No your not, Sakura is going to get it!**

Hey why not me?

'**cuz she said it louder!**



Normal POV

Sarah: Here you go! (Gives Sakura a cookie)

Sakura: Yay! (Eats it!)

Naruto POV

**Told Ya!**

I don't care!

---

Sarah: Don't forget to R&R! If you do I'll give you a cookie!

Naruto: OH AND YOU GIVE THEM A COOKIE? (Jelly)

Sarah: SHUT UP NARUTO! Anyways review ppls!

Naruto: Whaaa! Whaaaa! DADDY!

Yondaime quickly rushes over. ( that looks like him so I'm making him his daddy! lol Teni!)

Yondaime: What's wrong son?

Naruto: I want a cookie!

Naruto POV

**Isn't he suppose to be dead (Yondaime)?**

Hey! Don't be mean to Daddy! We might get a cookie!

**Is that what you only care about?**

What do you mean?

**Don't you like ramen?**

I don't care I like cookies too!

**Whatever!**

Normal POV

Yondaime: R&R!

Sarah: Good Job! (Gives him a cookie)

Yondaime: Here you go son! (Gives cookie to Naruto)

Naruto: YAY! (Eats cookie)

---

Sarah: Phew all done and don't forget to…

Everyone: R&R!

Sarah: Good job everyone! (Gives everyone a cookie except Naruto) (Poor Naruto!)

Everyone: Read and Review! Bye-bye for now! BYE!

---

Sarah: Hope you liked the chappie! The next one is the last chappie so plz review!

Everyone: R&R!

Sarah: SHUT UP! Bye-bye readers!


	13. Shinobi Tip Awards

Chapter 13: Shinobi Tip Awards

--

Sarah: lol sowee for not updating a lot, I've been working on a diff story…how u can read that one too! pwese enjoy!

--

Announcer: I will not announce you the results!

Sakura: Please don't be the worse…please..

Announcer: And the worst tip award goes to…Sakura!

Sakura: Kusu goes up to receive her reward

Naruto: Whooo

Announcer: The 'you decide tip' goes to Sasuke for…erm stupid.

Sasuke: cheers whooooo!! gets his prize

People: sweat drops

Announcer: The best tip award goes to…dun dun dun…Hinata!

Hinata: blushes and gets her award Arigatou bows

Announcer: Erm…the funniest award goes to…Chouji!!

Chouji: eats his chips and nods

Announcer: And the best overall goes to…Naruto!

Naruto: Believe it! gets his award yahhahha!!

Announcer: Well that's all, who ever didn't get an award, boo hoo.

--

lol weird I no xD


End file.
